fire and ice
by jeanie7
Summary: my version of how twilight should have went


I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does. this my first fanfiction so be nice and it rated M for language and maybe lemon later

Fire and Ice

Bella (POV)

I hate this damn rain it beats on my bedroom roof like a damn nonstop drum. I miss the sun and the beach; I miss how the sun would kiss my skin on a hot summer day. Oh well that shit is ruined because of my pill popping mom who decided that I should go live with my dad in this shit town of Forks Washington. I honestly can't say that I will miss her she always hated me when I was young I remember her being so beautiful and everyone loved her. She pretended to be the perfect mom but I knew the truth when no one was around her true colors shined. She would beat the hell out of me and rarely gave me a bath unless we were going to see someone oh and food that shit was practically nonexistent because she always was on a diet so we couldn't have food to tempt her. Now when I got older she didn't kick my ass but she would surely talk shit about me eating too much and how I'm so damn imperfect how I'm so damn plain that no good looking guy would ever want to be with me all the while high on pills. The day she sent me here to my new hell was when she got a new boy toy and when I met him he was handsome but he kept flirting with me I tried to pretend that I didn't notice which wasn't hard since I had just smoke a joint and was stoned out of my mind. But my mother did notice her piercing ice blue eyes cut straight to my soul. That night she made an excuse about my pot habit and sent me to Forks I didn't argue really I didn't care. But now laying here in this bed for the third night of straight rain I'm starting to reconsider my decision. Oh and did I mention that my first day at forks high is tomorrow yeah this shit sucks. Well I guess I can smoke a bowl to help me sleep. You didn't think I would come to this shit hole empty handed did you.

**Next Morning:**

Damn it I woke up late that some good weed I really need to find some pot heads in forks because this shit won't last forever. I go to the window to check if Charlie (my dad) is still here but he isn't he must have left early he is the sheriff of this shit town. I need to get my ass moving so I jump in the shower quickly and throw on my skinny jeans and a nice form fitting black shirt comb my hair and I'm out the door. I make it to the office to pick up my schedule and head to my first class its English this should be an easy class since I love to read. I get there and have the teacher sign my slip that I have to turn in at the end of the day and find a seat in the back which is fine with me so I can check everyone out without them noticing. Only when I sat down the whole damn class turned to stare at me like what the fuck don't these people know its rude to stare. After about five minutes of this uncomfortable shit the teacher called the class's attention back to her. Then the girl next to me leans over to start talking to me. Hi my name is Jessica you must be Isabella. Just Bella I tell her. Oh ok well if you want me to show you around I can and you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. I study her for a minute then think what the hell she definitely aint no pot head but maybe one of her friends might be so I tell her ok. The next few classes are about the same then it is time for lunch and here comes that girl Jessica. As soon as she opens her mouth she is straight talking shit about everyone she acts like she is about to publish forks high gossip magazine. I begin to shut her out because I could care less about the bullshit she is spitting. We grab some food I don't even look because I'm not going to eat it anyway we head towards a table with quite a few people. As we sit down Jessica introduces me to her friends. Hey everyone this is Bella she is new and I told her I would show her around. This guy jumps up and says I can show you around if you would like my name is Mike and this is Tyler it's nice to meet you. I reply it's nice to meet you too I mean he wasn't bad looking or anything he had blue eyes blond hair and a nice smile but I could see the daggers Jessica was throwing my way so I knew she had a thing for this Mike guy and Tyler wasn't bad either he just wasn't my type. The two girls that sat across from me introduced themselves as Angela who seems really nice I think we could be friends and Lauren she seemed like a straight bitch. Just as I was about to get up and go out to the woods to smoke a bowl before my next class a guy passed my table he was stunning I don't even use that word but there was no other word to describe him at the moment. I was transfixed on the way he glided across the floor towards a table in the back there was already four other people sitting at the table and they were all gorgeous I have never such perfect people in my life they were honestly flawless the blond girl that sat there was like a damn model out of a fashion magazine with her perfect dark curly haired muscled boyfriend he looked too old to even be in school what the hell. The other girl had short hair spiked in every direction but she was just as beautiful and her blond haired boyfriend looked like the kind of guy you would fantasize about. Finally the boy who caught my attention in the first place takes a sit and he is like a Greek God come to life with his bronze hair perfect features and you could see the outline of his muscles under his gray shirt. I knew he would have a girlfriend to match his beauty so I waited to see if she would join them. During my ogling Jessica must have noticed because she leans over and whispered in my ear that's Edward Cullen he is hot stuff but don't waste your time he won't date anyone here he is. Just as she whispered his name he turned and looked at me like he heard his name being called how weird. As he stared at me I noticed his eyes were a golden color but then he started to look frustrated and turned away and started talking to the others. Jessica giggled and said told you anyways they are weird they are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme I don't think she could have kids. That's not so weird I say. Yes it is because they are like all together except for Edward that is. Angela the quiet girl speaks up and says Jessica they aren't really blood related. Jessica says but they still live together. I kind of smiled because Jessica sounded jealous because this Edward guy didn't seem interested in her so she wanted everyone to think badly of the whole lot of them. When Jessica realized no one really cared she said they don't talk to anyone so it doesn't matter anyway. The bell rang and it was time for biology fun times I was in advanced classes back home so I knew this class would drag ass. When I was walking out of the cafeteria Angela and Mike approached me and said they would walk with me because they had the same class. As we entered the class I went to the teacher and gave him my slip to sign and he gave me my book and told me to take a seat. When I looked around the only seat available was the one next to Edward Cullen of all people why do I have to sit next to someone so damn perfect. So I huff and go to take a seat next to the live Greek God himself. I organize my book and start to get out paper and a pen when I hear a growl like sound coming from next to me I turn because I was sure I'm imagining things but when I do Edward looks disgusted and he has his hand over his nose and mouth glaring at me. I'm confused at first so I turn away and start to think do I stink so I discreetly smell my hair but it smells like strawberries. I can still feel him staring glaring at me and it is starting to piss me off. I flip my hair to put a wall between us and softly say fucking douchebag. He responds with what and I know he couldn't hear what I said so I just ignore him. He says again what did you say now I'm really pissed not only does he try to act like an ass but he want to question me to. So I turn to him and he still looks like a mad deranged person with pitch black eyes I start to think didn't he have golden eyes but right now I don't give a fuck I tell him I called you a douche bag you want to come in here like everyone is going to fall at your feet but not me ass wipe you can stop that bullshit right now because I don't want nothing to do with you so you can stop acting like a fucking jerk we don't even have to talk during this class but I am not going to put up with your childish bullshit. By the time I was done he looked stunned I guess he wasn't expecting me to tell him off. He slowly turned away from me like it took every ounce of restraint to do so then he remained quiet for the rest of the class. When the bell rung he was out the door faster than I could blink an eye. That's good for him his pampered rich ass needed to be told off.


End file.
